


everything

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: earned [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unhappy Ending, a mix of porn and character exploration, is it in bad taste to have sex next to your brother's corpse?, look ive stanned sinara since her first appearance and thanks to recent events i stan kasius too now, probably. but not worse them killing him. i guess?, this is a disaster but when is my writing not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	everything

"Everything we've ever wanted will soon come to bear,"he said.

She rather liked the wet shine of his brother's fresh blood on his face. He'd always been a feeble thing, she had known since she had first seen him. At the back of his forces, then, a lowborn no one. They had made quite the pair, him with his name, wealth, and wide, terrified eyes, her with no coin and no family to speak of, but the blood of those who would harm him on her hands. It had been a long time - and a long shot, too - but things seemed to finally have worked themselves out in the way she had hoped.

"Everything,"she repeated, running her fingers across his cheek, pulling them back slick with Faulnak's blood, raising them to her mouth to taste the salt, staining her lips with the proof of the first truly Kree thing Kasius had ever managed to do.

She couldn't have said she was entirely surprised when he kissed her almost desperately. She remembered well how thrilling it had been to take a life before it had become no less mundane than slipping on her clothes in the morning. And a good kill still got her blood boiling. And this had been a good one. A very good one.

She responded just as hungrily, drew his lip between her teeth and bit down until he moaned, until it was the taste of _his_ blood that filled her mouth.

He was tearing at her clothes, she was tearing at his; then finally they were skin against skin, breath mingling, need building, hands and mouths exploring. They sank to the floor in a tangle of limbs. There was blood on the floor - on her back now - but it was so hard to care about anything but his hands on her skin. Soft fingers that never had had to do a day of hard work, soft fingers that certainly knew what they were doing. She allowed him to take control, allowed him to pin her down, to dig his teeth into the tender skin of her throat. Allowed herself the moans that were painfully close to whimpers. Forgot all together to chastise herself for her mewling when he slid two fingers inside her, thumb circling, mouth at her breasts, tongue and teeth and pleasure.

She came with his name on her lips; he entered her with a smile on his.

She wrapped her legs around him to bring him even deeper, hips bucking to meet his every thrust. There was something almost feral to him as he filled her with fast, hard strokes, as he kissed her and swallowed the sound of her cries of passion. She could tell once he was on the verge of finishing, his movements becoming more erratic, less controlled. She ground up against him, and a gasp escaped him; for a moment that felt like eternity, neither of them moved.

Then he pulled back slightly but she shook her head, locking him in place with her legs tightening their hold around his hips.

"Sinara,"he said. She guessed it was supposed to come out a warning; it merely sounded pleading. She pulled him even closer, kissed him slow and gentle, at odds with all else. He responded in kind, a tenderness so foreign to her it almost brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been kissed like this. She'd certainly never been fucked like this.

When he said her name again, it sounded like a prayer, and that was enough to push her over the edge again, this time drawing him with her.

He collapsed on top of her, spent, breath coming in gasps. Her eyes were closed, and she was all the more aware of her other senses for it. The warmth and weight of him. The sweat cooling on her skin. His breath against her neck. Faulnak's blood drying on her shoulders. _It must be in my hair, too_ , she thought ridiculously before focussing her attention elsewhere again. Her breathing was as shallow as his, almost in sync. He was still inside her. She moved her hands from her grasp on his shoulders, trailing one along the nape of his neck as she dropped the other to the ground. The smell of their coupling hung heavy in the air. His lips were on her collar bone now.

"Kasius,"she said, and he propped himself up just enough to look at her. There was a raw openness in his face she had never seen before."Sinara."

She didn't like to try to put a name to the emotion in his eyes. It was gone quick enough anyway, a mix of surprise and horror taking its place as the blade that had ended Faulnak's life dug into his throat.

Sinara pushed him off her, crouching next to him as he tried to draw in air. It sounded so much more awful than it had mere seconds ago. She reached out to cup his cheeks."You should not have made me fight her, Kasius. You should not have done that."

He had always been a part of the plan, until he had made it clear she was not necessarily part of his. She blinked furiously against the stinging in her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time her hands had shaken when she had struck a mortal wound. Never, perhaps.

"Your father will still give me everything I've ever wanted,"she said, as if to reassure him. His eyes were wide and frantic."I'll bring him the Destroyer, the heads of those who killed his sons." One hand left his cheek to settle on her stomach instead."And a grandson, with some luck. A life spent, a life earned."


End file.
